


You're My End And My Beginning

by PunkWithFlowerCrowns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Awesome Stiles, Because I would cry, Because this is a story, Blind Stiles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, He can do that, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know if there's gonna be a major character death, I thought I would like tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, More tags when the story goes on, Nice Jackson, Nice Peter, Possessive Derek, Puppy Isaac, Puppy Piles, Puppy Scott, Scenting, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, There's some Derek Hale/Jennifer Blake, Though he acts like he's not, Touching, Werewolves, but I don't, not too much though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkWithFlowerCrowns/pseuds/PunkWithFlowerCrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's pack is facing difficulties with the new threat in Beacon Hills and Deaton calls another pack for their help.</p><p>Introducing Stiles with his group Jackson, Isaac and Allison. They're not stronger than Derek's pack but they're not exactly as pathetic as they make it seem. Derek have difficulties to trust any of them but when romances start to blossom between different pack members, he has to make a choice whether to trust the new pack or rip apart his own while trying to follow his principles. </p><p>Will there be more bodies than they bargained for? </p><p>Or is this the love story of the century, where the heartless man falls for the man without sight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! I just had to start writing Sterek because I can't even explain how perfect they are together ;) I luv, luv, luuuv comments and kudos and you have no idea how much I appreciate every single one of them.
> 
> For you to understand easier, I'll tell you who's on who's pack. 
> 
> Stiles' pack: Jackson, Isaac and Allison. (Also Allison's girlfriend, who'll make a appearance in later chapters.)
> 
> Derek's pack: Scott, Aiden, Ethan, Lydia, Laura, Boyd, Erica and Danny
> 
> Oh! The title is from John Legend's - All Of Me. Gotta love that song. <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ~

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters. This story is purely fictional and is not related to a real world. 

Derek was expecting to need help with the new threat in Beacon Hills. They couldn't figure what it was even after two months. Also, two of his pack members were attacked and their healing process seemed to be much slower than usually. 

What he wasn't expecting was to be waiting at Deaton’s who was coming to their help. He wasn't complaining. Not at all. He was quite happy to have some strong pack coming to their help. 

“When are they coming? I’m tired, who gets up this early anyway?” Scott whined, slumped on a big ball on the chair. Aiden snorted, where he was sitting Lydia in his lap, “Maybe you will found your mate from that pack, so stop whining, pup. Didn't you say you want to have ‘someone to cuddle’?”

“I didn't say that!” 

“Did too.” 

“Did not!”

“Shut up, both of you! You can cuddle later and stop teasing him, Aiden. I don’t see you complaining when everyone is cuddling you.” Derek snapped and smirked, when the big beta rolled his eyes. 

“Wait! I hear something!” Ethan barked. Two people were coming. Wolf and… A human? What the hell? 

“Smells like human to me. Weren't we supposed to get help?” Scott pouted. 

The door opened and there was a kid with a curly haired wolf hanging from his back. He stopped to the door. The wolf in his back was wounded. All of them could smell the blood coming from him.

“Oh, you guys are already here! I’m Stiles, this is Isaac, who’s unfortunately a bit out of it. We got ambushed on our way here and we don’t know what the hell it was. Jackson and Ally are coming soon, Jackson needed a snack or ‘he couldn't handle a pack of wolves’ as he said. I’ll get Isaac patched up and we can continue, yeah? Who are you guys? Some of you help me out, please, since Deaton seems to be busy with other things. Not that animals are more important than Isaac here but never mind. Sorry, I’m blabbering. I’m a bit nervous around new wolves is all.”

All of them just stared at Stiles, while he was talking their ears off. Derek was most shocked of all. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are? A human? A human is going to help us?” Derek was fuming. 

Stiles nodded, grinning like a maniac, “A human is totally going to help you. That’s me. Helping werewolves.” He pointed himself before walking to the room, where the tables were and laid Isaac on one of them. 

“Someone give me a hand here.” He called and Scott and Derek went to help him. 

Stiles looked up to them, “So, where’s the wound?” Scott glanced confused at Derek. 

“What?”

“Just tell me where the wound is, I’ll explain in a minute.” Derek rolled his eyes, “It’s right there in the stomach. And it’s bleeding pretty badly.” 

“Thanks,” Stiles started to feel up the wound after pulling on rubber cloves. After feeling it up a little bit he took off the other clove and placed his hand directly on the wound. A black veins appeared to his arm.

“What are you doing? You’re human, you’re not supposed to know how to take pain!” Derek shouted. Stiles laughed, “I don’t. Know, I mean.” 

He took his hand off and the wound was gone. Scott gasped, “You’re not human, are you?” Stiles nodded innocently, “I am, actually, I just know a few tricks.” He lifted his shirt up a little bit, where Derek and Scott could see the appeared wound, which was on Isaac’s stomach a while ago. 

“Holy shit, dude! You can transfer wounds?!” Scott yelled, being his excited self. Stiles smiled at Scott. They were going to be friends for sure. 

“Why would you do that? He’s the werewolf, he heals fast. And he can take pain so much better than humans,” Derek said. Stiles rolled his eyes, irritated, “Dude, what’s your problem with humans? We’re just as good as you are. It’s not always about strength. And it’s easier this way with Isaac.” 

Derek nodded, not commenting.

“I have to stitch this up. Go wait in the other room, so we can talk, okay?” Derek and Scott left and went back to the hall where the others were waiting. Danny and Ethan both were sitting at the floor opposite of each other. Lydia was sitting on Aiden’s lap whispering something to his ear. Boyd and Erica were still home, since they were the ones that got attacked. 

^~^~^~^~^~^

They heard a car pull over and everyone got up baring their teeth. They knew it was probably Jackson and Ally who Stiles had mentioned earlier but they weren't sure if they could trust any of them. 

Jackson came from the door first and seeing four werewolves ready to attack, made him immediately lose his control. His eyes glowed blue and he bared his teeth to everyone. Lydia and Danny were shocked since people might have actually saw what was happening. 

“Jacks, stop it.” Stiles came stand next to him and slapped his head earning few gasps from others. Even werewolves themselves didn't go annoy the other pack member by slapping their heads. This guy was insane. 

Jackson changed back, stepping slightly in front of Stiles who snorted and pushed him away, “They’re the pack we came here for. And I've been here longer than you, no need to protect me.”

Jackson nodded and lifted his shirt, “How’s the wound?” Stiles slapped his hand away smiling happily, “All good. Isaac is doing fine and so is everyone else.” 

“Allison? Why so quiet? Jackson didn't do anything stupid did he?” Allison chuckled and shook his head, “Like he could, when I’m there,” she winked. 

“Jackson!” Isaac ran from the room and jumped in his back, “Did you bring me any snacks?” He asked innocently. Jackson shook his head and Isaac pouted, whining, “You promised!” 

“I was just kidding, you curly haired freak.” Jackson chuckled and grabbed a little bag of chips and candies, giving them to Isaac. He looked up and saw a puppy-like guy next to a grumpy guy. The puppy guy was looking at him with a pout and Jackson rolled his eyes a little amused. He picked up one more candy bag from his back and stretched it towards the puppy guy. 

“You want some, pup?” The puppy nodded smiling and reaching for the candies before snatching the bag from Jackson, “Thanks, dude.”

“Oooh! Everyone! Jackson is sharing his snacks! This is huge!” Stiles shouted and got a laugh from Ethan and Danny. Derek rolled his eyes. 

“Can we talk now? I have so many fucking things I want to know and I also would like Deaton to come explain himself, now!” 

“Calm down, Derek, I’ll explain. Stiles, how are your eyes?” Everyone turned to look at Stiles, who shrugged. 

“Awesome. It’s actually getting worse. The figures are darker than before, I can barely see them standing there. But thanks to my mega super awesome senses, I can live pretty normal life.” 

“Can I have a look then?” Stiles nodded and looked at everyone. “So, I’m practically blind, that’s why I asked where the wound was.” 

“Come on, I will explain while examining Stiles. You can come to the room and sit down.” Deaton opened the door and all of them stuffed to the room. Sitting on the floor next to each other. Stiles sat on the examination table, where Deaton started to look at his eyes with a light. Everyone was quiet, looking at what Deaton was doing. 

^~^~^~^~^~^

“I called them to help your pack,” Deaton started and Derek was about to protest before he continued, “And I know you think they are weak since half of them are humans but you have seen yourself that’s not all they are,” Deaton turned to Stiles again, “This is going to hurt.” 

“Doesn't it always?” 

Deaton took a needle and Jackson whimpered. He didn't want to see Stiles or any of his pack in pain. Stiles gritted his teeth when the needle sank under his eye. 

“Holy fuck, why do we have to do this every time?” He doubled over after the needle was gone. 

“We need to see how much of your eyes are destroyed. Open your eyes, Stiles.” Deaton said and Stiles looked at him dryly. 

“Destroyed? Well, don’t spare my feelings, of mighty doctor. Okay, how does it look?” 

Deaton seemed to be in his thoughts for a minute, “It’s bad. There’s only little space where your eye is not completely lost its sight, that’s why you can see figures. It’s not long until you’ll lose the whole sight but you remember what I told you? About your powers and how they can affect your sight?” Stiles nodded and turned to look at the others. 

“So, there was an accident few years ago and I lost most of my sight. I've lost more and more of it since then. I've extremely sensitive senses because my magical background though. When I’m powerful enough I might get to have my whole sight back but I can’t try bring my sight back before I’m sure I can handle it, because I could die. Happy times.” Stiles rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

“I’m sorry, Stiles,” Jackson whispered. And everyone turned to look at him for a change. 

“Not your fault, pup,” Stiles rose from the table and walked in front of Jackson, giving him a hug before turning back to Deaton.

“Now tell us why are we here.” 

Derek rolled his eyes, “Finally.” 

^~^~^~^~^~^

“Why don’t you all start by introducing yourselves?” Deaton suggested. Stiles nodded and looked over to Derek, smirking, “Why don’t you start, Alpha Hale?” 

Derek sighed. This was so not his day, “Derek Hale, Alpha, not mated. I don’t know what the fuck do you guys think you’re doing here but there’s no way in hell I’ll let you help us. And how do you even know where I am?” Stiles looked amused, “Like I told you. Sensitive senses. I can easily smell you. Next one?” He chose to ignore the part about ‘no way in hell I’ll let you help us’.

“Scott McCall, Beta, not mated.”

“Aiden, Beta, mated.”

“Lydia Martin, banshee, genius. Mate of Aiden.”

“Danny Mahealani, human, computer nerd. Not mated. Am I supposed to say that? I mean, I have a boyfri-… Never mind,” he stopped talking after Derek’s pointed look.

“Ethan, Beta, not mated. Yet,” he winked at Isaac, who blushed. Stiles rolled his eyes, “No one flirt with my pup, I can’t lose my only cuddle buddy.”

“Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes, Betas, are at home healing, both mated to each other,” Derek said and everyone was quiet for a while.

“Okay, nice to meet you guys! I guess I’ll introduce myself first since I’m leader of this pack,” Stiles said enthusiastically. Jackson snorted earning Stiles’ glare.

“You’re the last person to lead this pack!” Jackson shouted laughing out loud. 

“I totally am the leader! I've saved your guys’ asses for thousand times, that automatically makes me the leader,” Stiles explained and Jackson rolled his eyes, “We've saved you few times too. And you've only had to save us because we got into trouble for your stupid ideas. It’s only fair you have to save us from the mess ‘you’ have made, dude.” 

“And…?”

“And you’re blind, also. If you forgot,” Jackson smiled innocently. 

“I think being blind is pretty fine when your pack consist of three people who can’t control themselves,” Stiles smirked and Jackson gave up. He bared his throat like he would do with an Alpha. Stiles came to nuzzle his neck and the other stood frozen, staring at the two of them. 

Derek had never seen someone submit to a human before and to tell the truth, he found it fascinating. The other in his pack were staring at Derek confused but he just shrugged his shoulders. He would explain later. 

“So, I’ll start the introducing,” Stiles clapped his hands, “I’m Stiles Stilinski, don’t get me even started with my real name, it was pain in the ass to teach it to even Allison, who’s usually really smart believe me. I mean…-“ 

“Stiles,” Jackson stopped him from blabbering longer.

“Right! Where was I? Oh yeah, Stiles Stilinski, Leader of the group, magician. I can do some pretty cool stuff,” he winked, “Dr. Deaton here is my mentor, he has thought me everything I know. Not mated.”

“Jackson Whittemore, I guess you could say I’m an omega, since I don’t have a werewolf Alpha but I’m in Beta position in our so called pack. Not mated.”

“Allison Argent, a hunter, not mated. I’m in a relationship with my beautiful girlfriend, Lia.”

“Isaac Lahey, an omega. Not mated.” 

Everyone was already stiff enough after hearing about Argent but the last straw was that Isaac was an omega. Omegas were very rare and they were able to produce children. They had heat few times a year and they usually spent them alone or with their Alpha mate. 

“So basically what you’re saying is that Deaton called a magician, a werewolf without an Alpha, a hunter and an omega to our help?” Derek was ready to kill everyone in the building. Whoever got in his way. 

“Pretty much. So friends?” Stiles asked innocently, holding his hand for a shake. 

Derek lost his control, his claws extending and eyes glowing red. 

Next thing he knew, Stiles were on the floor coughing blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up, my lovelies! 
> 
> Sorry it took so long, I have had a lot to do. Not. Just have been lazy. :D
> 
> Anyways! Leave me kudos and comments, I live for them. I love answering questions of you have any about the story! And tell me what you think! ~

Derek stopped and changed back when he realized Stiles was on the floor. Everyone was shocked to see Stiles coughing up blood since Derek hadn't even touched him. Stiles looked pale and the dark red blood was clearly visible on his plumb lips. 

Derek frowned, “Is he okay?” 

Jackson glared at him, “Weren't you just about to kill him? _Now_ you’re asking if he’s okay.” He was growling. Allison put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Jackson was the most protective of Stiles among them. Stiles and Jackson have had their difficult past, hating each other and even almost killing each other but it had drastically changed and now they were close as brothers who could die for each other. 

“He’s fine. It’s a magic thing, so he gets like that sometimes,” Allison muttered, not looking very pleased. Stiles stood up, wiping the blood from his hands to his jeans, pretending like nothing happened, “You need to learn some control, mister,” he said and smirked, “If you don’t want to be friends, that’s fine by me. But don’t expect us to just back out of this because you have a problem with us. We came here to help you and we’re not leaving before we do.”

There was a low whistle and a chuckle, “Wow. He’s good.” It was Boyd. Stiles quickly stepped in front of Jackson, Isaac and Allison when hearing the unknown werewolf. Derek stared at him and sighed. Stiles seemed to be serious about this and he was very protective of his own back which was good. Maybe they could use their help somehow. 

“That’s Boyd, I told you about him before. He was the one who was attacked before. Boyd, this is Stiles and his pack Jackson, Isaac and Allison. They’re here to help us,” Derek told and Stiles face broke into a smile, when Derek finally admitted they could help them. He high-fived with Isaac, who was also grinning. 

He shook hands with Boyd, who gave him a small smile and a pat on his shoulder. 

Jackson didn't look very happy and neither did Allison. They didn't trust the Hale Pack since they haven’t done anything but disrespecting them since they came here and the Alpha almost killed their pack mate as well. 

“Come on, guys! He said we are here to help them, so that means we’re staying!” Stiles clapped his hands. Jackson rolled his eyes, looking at Stiles with a glare, “He was trying to kill you! You still want to help him when he’s clearly an asshole?!” 

“He tried but he didn't…-“ Stiles started.

“Because you were _already_ hurt!”

“It doesn't matter! It’s history, Jacks.”

“It doesn't matter? What if he had kil-…”

“Let it be, Jackson! It’s over now, we don’t need to talk about this!” Stiles snapped and Jackson grew quiet. Stiles ran his hand through his hair, sighing, “Sorry, I didn't mean to get mad but I really like these guys and I want to help them!” Jackson stared at him like he was stupid. How could he like them?

There was Scott, who Jackson didn't mind, he was quite a puppy-like like Isaac. Scott was still sitting on the floor not really interested about the conversation. He was on his phone smiling at something. Wasn't he supposed to be not mated? Jackson let out a low growl, which surprised himself. What the hell? 

Then there were the twins, other one talking quietly with Danny and Aiden playing with his mate’s blonde hair. Well, Stiles would probably say it’s more like strawberry blonde. 

Boyd, the werewolf who had just came in, was quiet and Jackson didn't mind him. Not yet at least. He had smiled to them, shook Stiles’ hand, patting his shoulders like old friends, so Boyd was definitely on the good guys’ list. Derek on the other hand. He was an asshole. Jackson hated him. It wasn't fair to underestimate them because they were different. They had humans on their pack as well and they were so much better than them. 

Jackson sighed in frustration, 

“How the _hell_ can you like them?”

“They are like puppies! Can’t you see? I can already imagine how they’re running around the field naked, making puppy piles while watching movies and trying to be scary when they’re just cute puppies!” Stiles explained excitedly, a faint growl from Derek was heard and Jackson was quiet for a while before asking,

“Have you taken your Adderall?” Stiles rolled his eyes, “I totally have! Wait. No I haven't. Oh! I ran out of them about three days ago! But I thought since I was coming here soon, I’d just ask a new ones from the Doc,” Stiles nodded his head few times by himself. Jackson groaned.

“No wonder my ears have been bleeding after your talking for past few days. Stiles, you’re not supposed to skip your medication, I would've gotten you the pills if you’d asked,” he scolded Stiles.

“You’re on medication?” Derek asked confused. Stiles nodded smiling like a little kid, “I've got an adhd. I’m taking medication for it.” 

“Not for three days,” Jackson muttered. Stiles sent him a playful glare. Deaton came back from the backroom, nobody noticing him even leaving. 

“Here’s the new receipt. Don’t stop taking your medication again, it could be dangerous. Now, let’s get back to the point where I explain what’s going on.” Deaton cleared his throat and everyone sat down. 

“As you all know, I called Stiles’ pack here to help you. I did it because I believe they’re the best help you can get at the moment. About the threat, there’s some unknown supernatural creature around Beacon Hills and at the moment it has killed three people and attacked two werewolves them being Boyd and Erica. Boyd can tell about it to you later. The creature attacks suddenly but seems to know how to move around werewolves since they haven’t been able to track it down at all,” Stiles nodded looking serious. Derek looked irritated about Stiles’ leg tapping the ground all the time. Others didn't seem to mind.

Deaton continued, “I’m afraid I don’t have much knowledge about this creature yet but I’ll look up to it and trying to figure it out. Until then I suggest all of you stay together and try not to get killed. Peter should come and help you to search about the attacks. And Stiles?” Stiles looked up to him questioningly. “Will your dad be able to help?” Sties frowned but nodded, not looking pleased, “Sure thing. Just didn't want get him involved since the thing has already killed three people. But he’ll help. I’ll keep him safe.”

“We all will,” Isaac said and Stiles smiled at him gratefully. 

“I think Stiles’ pack should move to Derek’s house while they’re staying here, to keep everyone of you together and safe,” Deaton suggested quietly, knowing Derek wouldn't like it. He was right. 

Derek eyes widened, “What do you mean live in my house?! Didn't he just say that his dad could help him, so he must be staying somewhere here as well, right?” Stiles shrugged, “He’s living in a one-room flat, and I don’t think we all would fit in there, sorry.” 

“I’ll end up killing myself. If you going to stay at my place, there’ll be list of rules that you all have to follow, alright?” They all nodded. Stiles was looking around him and Derek had hard time remembering he was almost blind. He acted so natural that it made seem that he could actually see very well. 

Isaac saw him staring at Stiles, “He uses his magic all the time, so he can sense things better. It does take energy to do that but he needs to sense better when he’s around new people. He being blind doesn't mean he can’t help you guys out. He’s probably the strongest among us and if he have decided to help you, he will do anything that he can to do that.” Derek nodded understanding, he still wasn't sure how it was possible to get better senses using magic but he was ready to wait for the explanation. 

“Aww! That was so cute, Isaac! Aren't you just the cutest puppy of all?!” Stiles squealed like a girl. Isaac blushed, hitting Stiles shoulder in a playful manner. Stiles gasped, dramatically holding his shoulder, “Gah! Human here, you freakishly strong puppy!” Isaac rolled his eyes and turned to Jackson who was eating the snack he gave to Isaac. 

“Jackson!”

“What? ’m hungry, I haven’t eaten anythin’ today,” Jackson mumbled and Isaac shrugged, giving him a little smile. Derek looked at his pack and they nodded. Derek was going to regret letting the new pack crash at his place. He growled in frustration, 

“Okay, I think we should go, so we can all rest before we get to work. And Stiles?”

“What?”

“Take your fucking medicine. If you end up making my ears bleed with you constant talking, I’ll rip your throat out… With my _teeth_ ,” Derek said with a serious expression and Stiles showed him a finger, quickly asking Isaac to take him to the bathroom to take his medication, when Derek growled showing off his perfect line of fangs.


End file.
